


Moonlit

by BindiTheSkunk



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Frodo Baggins, Adorable Ori, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Thorin, Baby Frodo, Baby Gimli, Baby Werewolves, Fussy Bilbo Baggins, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Good Parent Thranduil, M/M, Ori Is A Sweetheart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Thranduil, Protective Thorin, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Tags May Change, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin-centric, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Uncle Thorin, Were-Creatures, Werebabies, Young Fíli and Kíli, Young Ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: Thorin always considered himself to be a good cop, observant and all that, so he honestly felt like an idiot having not noticed this....
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 40
Kudos: 110





	1. How it begins

_Waaaahhh!! Waaaahh!!!_

"eurg...I got him..."

Thorin 'Oakenshield' Durin never thought he would ever be playing house, but here he was, a sweet boyfriend of seven months on his arm and caring for a baby with said boyfriend, it was nice, something warm to come back to after a rough day.

Walking into the nursery he turned on the light and walked over to the crib where a red-faced baby was exercising his lungs.

"Now, now, little one there is no reason to be upset, your uncle and I are both here," Thorin said softly, he despised baby talk, it was degrading to both parties involved, a soft tone was all that was needed.

Frodo stopped his pitiful wailing, looking up at the officer with his large blue eyes, and reached for him, eager to be cuddled, of which Thorin was more than happy to oblige, scooping the tot up the police officer carried him back to the bedroom where his boyfriend was putting on his robe to combat the slightly chilly room.

"Nightmare this time?" Bilbo asked walking over to run his fingers through the boy's hair and getting one of the digits grabbed by a chubby hand.

"That or he was just a bit lonely, nothing a warm bottle and a round of snuggles can't fix" Thorin smiled and helped the shorter man free his hand from Frodo's grasp before they all headed into the kitchen to fix some warm milk for Frodo and some tea for the adults.

Frodo fussed a bit when he was put in his high chair, having preferred his warm uncle-in-law to the chilled plastic, but shushed when Thorin began to hum a lullaby that had been passed down through his family, it was a personal favorite and always managed to cool the worst of Frodo's tantrums, of which, were thankfully becoming less and less as he grew and the reason for him being in Bilbo's care faded away into the distance.

It had been a rough road

Thorin had nearly thrown a tantrum himself upon learning that the sweet tot's parents had been murdered by an intruder, not a month before he met Bilbo and had been tossed between relatives before finally being, quite literally, dropped into said man's lap, no one else wanted a child that was not their's or they had too many children already and in the case of a few, realized they would not be getting any of the estates the poor couple had left behind for taking him in.

Bilbo was well off, being the son of parents who both came from prominent families, he would not have even needed to work if he did not want to, but he loved the job he had at a small bakery down the street, said it kept him busy and he was never one to say no to a reason to buy himself a sweet or two once and a while.

Thorin could respect that, as he too could have lived lavishly off of his families title, but sitting on his bottom letting the day waste away had never been what he had wanted to do with his life, helping others always made him feel good and he had learned how to use firearms at an early age, both his parents and grandparents had insisted all their children learn, and was eager for the day when he could teach Frodo since he had already given Bilbo lessons and helped him get a permit after he had pointed out to him that the sweet little bakery could be seen as an easy target for thieves and the old man who owned it and even lived above said business, having an armed employee was as good a deterrent as any.

Plus Thorin himself would often visit the place on days when Bilbo was off in full uniform for extra protection, he was paranoid, but just because they lived in a small town did not mean there were no risks, a low crime rate was very different from no crime at all.

In fact, because the townspeople were so naive about their status most thought they could just leave their homes doors unlocked and cars with no alarms...baiting the hook how he saw it, scum loved places like this, because they were low profile and the people not thinking anything would ever happen...

He adored Bilbo and Frodo, but he did not like at all how he met them...that night was an eye-opener for both of them...  
\---  
FLASHBACK TIME...

Thorin would like nothing more than to shove a beer up his boss's ass...

The old coot had laughed like the wild loon he resembled as if the Durin heir had walked into his office with clown shoes when he had said he was going for a patrol and said he should just go home or enjoy a few hours at the bar since the worst he would see might be a stray cat licking its privates.

He was a cop! Not some silly teenager who was looking to flunk his studies

But maybe his captain was right...the only thing keeping Thorin from going to where he could perhaps make a change was his sister, she had been in need of emotional support ever since her husband passed away a month ago, a cop like Thorin, the victim of some punk who didn't want a ticket, plus she had two boys to care for, Thorin was not about to move god knows how far away just so he maybe could see more action, getting cats out of trees was not amazing, but it was helping out and he supposed that was enough, and his nephews loved the stories, his little adventures were innocent enough dinner time conversation to tell a six and eight-year-old.

_Waah!! wahh!_

Oh?

Was that crying? Perhaps a child got a bit lost?

Wait..

That was a BABY'S cry!

Don't tell him...

Thorin ran towards the heartbreaking sound and finally saw movement, peeking around a tree his fears disappeared at the sight in front of him.

A small man was trying to comfort a wailing infant, no more than a few months old who was doing a rather good job at exercising his lungs as his poor caretaker tried to sing him to sleep, which only seemed to make the babe cry louder.

Must be a new parent having some trouble, well he did have some experience with two nephews, perhaps he should give the struggling man a hand so both the gentleman and his tiny one could get some sleep which they undoubtedly needed if the noticeable bags under the older one's eyes and the almost drooping curls were anything to go by.

But before Thorin could speak up to offer some non-law related advice, a dark shadow darted forward towards the man and wrenched the infant from his arms and cries of anger turned into cries of fear as the baby was jostled roughly as the scum ran away, a twisted grin on his face.

The shorter man ran after the kidnapper and Thorin followed suit, managing to dart past and grab the back of the creeps hoodie, allowing the small man to kick the shins of the creeper to free the baby from him and the officer was more than happy to shove the criminal's nose into the dirt after briefly considering allowing the shorter male to continue with his beating on the creep, but not wanting the other to exhaust himself more, not on this THING...

Thorin turned to the man who was continuing with his attempts to comforting the infant and himself after the horrible ordeal, hating to ask anything of him, but it was important "Hey, I need you to reach into my bag and pull out my phone, I would do it myself but I need to keep a grip on this pervert"

The curly-haired man just nodded and shakily began to rummage around Thorin's bag with his free hand before pulling out said phone to dial 911.

Ten minutes later the police arrived which was plenty of time for Thorin to consider just shooting the scum under him as the pervert screamed and screeched allowing foul items he undoubtedly planned to use on the child fell from his pocket, which just made the other man start to cry as he noticed them and draw the same conclusion and drew the baby close if it was possible.

After a few questions and an agreement to go to court so the monster would go away for a LONG time, Thorin offered himself to take the two home, which had been readily accepted which had led to an invite for tea and Thorin managing to get the infant to calm down well his caretaker prepared the beverage where he learned Bilbo Baggins and his adopted son Frodo Baggins names.

It only took a few wellness checks and about four thank-you sweet bags brought to the desk of his work for Thorin to timidly ask for a date, which had obviously been accepted and things just went from there.

Thorin only hoped that would be the last of their troubles


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin used to find his days off tedious, not much else to do than sit alone in his house and watch tv or go to the bar to watch his co-workers also off on that day who had already gotten drunk and decided dancing on the tables was a valid and smart thing to do.

And usually either fell off or broke said table ...thankfully the only thing Thorin himself ever had to pay for had been the drinks he had downed and never a bar stool or table that had been the victim of enthusiastic dance. 

Now he spent them much differently

"Now making a frowny face will not make it go away any faster" Thorin chuckled as he attempted to spoon some apple sauce into Frodo's mouth, the boy was going to be started on more solid foods and apple sauce seemed like a good bet, not too solid and delicious for a first go. 

Now if he would only eat it...erg, he did not want to use that method...but it had worked with Kili...

"ACHOO!" Thorin hammily fake-sneezed, pretending the sauce came out of his nose, before presenting the spoon to a wide-eyed Frodo who was too shocked by the gesture to turn from it and allowed the apple sauce to be deposited into his open mouth. 

Happy noises resulted

"See? Not too bad hm?" Thorin chatted with the babe, knowing the more he talked to him the sooner the boy would start speaking himself, both him and Dis talked constantly to the boys when they were babies, now it was shutting them up that was the current task...

Not a bad thing though, as other children loved it when Fili and Kili would start rambling on about whatever adventures they had gotten into throughout the day, either on their days off from school, or during school and summer vacation always proved to be something you prepared for like it was a zombie apocalypse...

Thankfully neither of the boys proved to be biters 

Though it did take all of Thorin's willpower to not swat the bottom of one brat who gave Kili a bite on his arm, Kili never cried, and the poor boy was BAWLING after that snot had chomped his arm because he refused to give her his cookie after she had already eaten hers. 

Some kids...

After Frodo had his fill of the apple sauce, Thorin removed him from his high chair to go and sit next to Bilbo who was staring tiredly at the tv, he always got like this once a month, looking pale and like he had run a marathon. 

The only explanation the officer got was it was just something Bilbo had that was normal for him.

Did he have depression? And these episodes were from that? Bilbo did not act like it, he just seemed tired, anemia? Why only once a month though? If it was a blood condition it would be all the time...

"How about we go to the park today? Nice and sunny out, it might help if you got some fresh air" Thorin offered, if it was a depressive episode, some sunshine might help a little bit and getting his boyfriend up and moving.

Bilbo smiled softly "That does sound nice actually"

Thorin smiled back 

\---

Bilbo hated worrying Thorin, he was always looking out for Frodo and him, the redhead really wanted to tell the officer what was really going on, but whenever he opened his mouth to confess, nothing ever came out.

It was very irritating

A healthy relationship was built on trust after all, how could he expect Thorin to trust him if he was keeping such a huge secret? 

He was a werewolf

Frodo too, though he was too young to show signs, he would not be able to transform till his fifth year and children's energy levels kept young werewolves from feeling too lethargic when their true self made itself known and they felt the effects of the moon sickness.

His kind could transform at will but were forced to change during the full moons, thankfully Thorin proved to be a heavy sleeper, and going out for walks or just hanging out in the living room till he changed back proved simple enough.

Bilbo knew it would not be able to stay that way

One day he would slip up, Thorin would get up to use the bathroom or get a drink and would get an eyeful of a werewolf in the living room, not a pleasant introduction at all!

He had to tell him

Bilbo just needed a few hours, perhaps Elrond would be willing to watch him for a bit? Little Arwen loved playing with Frodo after all and she was mature enough to be trusted with him.

He could make a whole day of it, make a nice dinner for Thorin, ease him into the news and transform...right, might cause a bit of a shock, but for better or worse he could not lie to him any longer.

After this stupid illness had passed of course...


	3. Chapter 3

"Aww!! Hello, little baby" Arwen cooed as she gleefully took Frodo from Bilbo's arms and snuggled him, laughing as her dark waves were quickly turned into a toy for the babe.

Thorin could not help but smile at the scene despite how he usually got during visits with Bilbo's friends, he always felt something was ...off, about Elrond and his daughter, it was strange since they were nothing but friendly most of the time if a little strange in terms of humor as far as the elder of the two went.

At least he never felt as bad around them as he did with Thranduil, his son and adopted daughter, but that again might have something to do with the fact the blonds always seemed to be looking down their noses at everyone, looking like they wanted to eat you, even though Legolas was still small at only five years old and little Tauriel only four and proved to not be nearly as creepy as her father and brother and Thorin even found her slightly cute.

Though her looking at him and squealing 'pretty hair!" and reaching upwards to pat at it had won her points.

Just something about the man-made Thorin want to punch him in the throat...maybe it was him smirking when their demon cat dug its claws into the policeman's leg...

Thorin was more of a dog person 

Tonight would be a great time, Bilbo seemed to be feeling a lot better and seemed insistent they take a night off, let Arwen babysit, and have a date night.

He, of course, said yes, obviously, Frodo was perfectly safe, Arwen was currently doing silly voices for him which made the boy was gleefully listening to and clapping at, and they would pick him up right after the date, just a few hours to themselves, what could go wrong with that? 

\--

Deep breaths Baggins...Thorin might be a little angry, but things will be fine, you need to tell him the truth, the longer you wait, the harder it will be to tell him, you can't just wait forever, then what would happen? Thorin giving Frodo a bath and a toddler going into the bubbles and a wolf pup popping back out?!

That would be an even bigger slap to the face...

Tonight 

Thorin brushed his hair back as he made sure he saw nothing on his suit in the mirror, his boyfriend seemed to get nervous on the way back, but perhaps he was just sad about leaving Frodo behind? That was normal, his sister had been distraught when she left her boys so she would be able to have a date night with Vili, and Thorin himself had been the babysitter! 

Suppose anyone would get a little fussy

Bilbo stepped out, also in a suit, hair not as nice as he had hoped, but that would not matter in a few moments...

Both sat down 

Neither said a word 

Thorin hated uncomfortable silences 

"Is something bothering you? Because you have been poking at your steak like it insulted you" Thorin said bluntly, Bilbo was never this nervous and it was making him on edge! This quiet and shy little thing was not his Bilbo and it was freaking him out!

"Maybe it would be better if I showed you.." Bilbo said, standing from his chair and walking over to the window.

Now Thorin was scared 

Was Bilbo sick? Was he going to di-

The policeman's train of thought completely derailed 

Bilbo gave a grunt as fur started to sprout across his face and fangs began to peek over his lips, green eyes turning yellow and lupine, his body twisted till where a man once stood there was a small wolf.

"B-bilbo..." 

The wolf spoke 

"I'm a werewolf, sorry I did not tell you sooner..." 

Thorin did the only thing a sensible person could do in a situation like this

He fainted


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo thankfully managed to catch Thorin before he fell to the floor, no need to add a broken nose to the shock.

It took a bit of effort, werewolves indeed possessed great strength, but Thorin was very well built and much bigger so it was a bit of a task getting him laid onto the sofa.

Well, that could have gone A LOT worse...he did not seem angry, just, shocked. 

He was entitled to that emotion...

Thorin started to shift and groan

The police officer's eyes cracked open as his brain tried to assemble what had just happened and why he had fainted in the first place, feeling a little embarrassed, he had never fainted in his LIFE...first time for everything, considering...

His boyfriend was a werewolf!? 

Had he been born one? Been turned? He had so many questions...was he mad this was kept from him for so long? A bit, but Bilbo HAD told him the truth now...and they had only been together a few months, so he could not be too upset...

And his curiosity was winning out over the other emotions 

Thorin grunted and sat up startling Bilbo who tried to get him to settle back down 

"You should not move so suddenly you could pass out again!" Bilbo warned, having more experience with the act than he would like to admit, his father had been almost famous for it and well Bilbo was not quite as easily made light-headed, he had his moments. 

Thorin decided to be a smart-ass and flicked Bilbo in the nose, not hard, but the funny face his boyfriend made showed it was not appreciated by any means. 

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes" 

Bilbo snorted but let it be for now "I suppose you have questions now..." 

Thorin nodded "Many of them" 

The smaller man sat next to the officer on the sofa and nodded to signal him to ask away.

"Is...Frodo a werewolf also?" Thorin felt that was one of the more important questions

"Yes, he is, he was born at home and his parents planned to homeschool him, were pups have very little control over their transformations when they kick in when they are five years old, they won't gain control over it till they are seven" Bilbo explained

"If they don't get their...abilities till they are five, why was he born at home?" 

"Stress and pain can trigger a transformation in an adult, his mother wanted to be safe, I actually was going to transform and chase down that...you know what, when he grabbed Frodo, but you appeared at my side and I forced it back down..." 

That would have been an interesting story for the dinner table...

"Are any of your friend's werewolves too?" Thorin asked, perhaps that is why he felt on guard around them, but why not with Bi-

"Oh, No, their vampires" 

"VAMPIRES!?"

"Shh!!" 

Frodo was ALONE with vampires of all creatures! They needed to go and get him right no-

"It's alright Thorin, they won't harm him" Bilbo quickly said already seeing the look in Thorin's eyes that signaled he would go busting down doors if he felt someone was going to hurt those he loved "Vampires are actually very protective of children, they rarely are able to have any of their own so they treat every child as precious, your someone who is sensitive to their aura, not many are, most are easily pulled into a vampires spell"

"Something just felt...off, about them, now I know what" Thorin grumbled, still feeling on-edge and promising a WORLD of hurt for the clan if Frodo so much as had a HAIR missing...

Bilbo just chucked and smiled running his fingers through Thorin's raven locks, knowing this almost always helped calm him down "most practically throw themselves at a vampire's feet nowadays, it's something they can't really control, other mystics are immune to it and there are still some humans who can sense this 'offness' as you put it and know to keep a distance, you have strong instincts, humans used to be much better at tracking our kind and being wary of them" 

"I did not sense anything off about you," Thorin thought back 

"Because our meeting was full of stress and you had someone else you chose to focus on, and by the time you could have sensed something we already had formed a bond" Bilbo explained.

"Suppose everything did turn out for the best" Thorin smiled and got a peck on the cheek as a much-deserved reward.

"How about we finish off dinner with some hot chocolate and a quick movie before we pick up Frodo?" Bilbo said not wanting to go back over to his friend's house with Thorin still having the fact they were vampires fresh in his mind, wind him down a bit more first. 

Thorin nodded, his own sweet tooth choosing to surface. 

\---

"Fell asleep about an hour after you left, not a single fuss" Elrond explained as he handed over the sleeping babe to Thorin who quickly scanned Frodo to make sure the boy was indeed in proper order before settling him into a better position. 

"Good, I had been concerned, what with this being the first time he's really been apart from me after I got him" Bilbo smiled watching his nephew's soft breathing as Thorin gently rocked back and forth to keep the boy in dreamland. 

The strange little family headed home, not knowing the next adventure they would face, would reveal something no one suspected.


	5. Chapter 5

A few more weeks passed normally as if the furry bomb Thorin had dropped on him never happened, though the upcoming full moon brought it back to the forefront of the police officer's mind as Bilbo got groggier and paler.

At least he knew what was wrong, did not mean he had to like seeing his boyfriend like this though...

Thorin was currently at work trying to make a list of things he needed to pick up at the store after his shift ended, milk, formula, diapers, coffee...

"Did you hear? They finally caught Vili's murderer! Turns out he killed two other people! Can you believe it? He was fleeing the scene of that murder when Vili tried to give him the speeding ticket!" Gloin exclaimed as he came over to Thorin. 

That monster was finally caught? 

Thorin nodded pleased that the murderer was no longer on the streets, but also felt very horrible that two other lives had suffered that night "What were the names of the other people killed?" 

"Drogo and Primula Baggins" 

"WHAT?!"

The raven-haired man could not believe his ears, the same monster who took the father from his nephews, had also made Frodo an orphan! He was lucky he was behind bars now because if Thorin had managed to get his hands on him he would wish for a death sentence! 

How would he tell Bilbo? 

Yes, he would be happy the creature was caught, but that possibly meant he would have to appear in court, being the family of the deceased and all, Thorin hated the idea of Bilbo going through that...why had the couple even been killed...robbery? They did not seem like they had too much to steal if that was the case...

Then again if he killed a cop over a minor ticket...might have just been a disgusting thrill kill, Thorin was just grateful Frodo had been at a babysitter's when it happened as he learned from Bilbo, otherwise...

He did not want to even think about it

"Yeah, guys got several screws loose, said he killed em because they were some kind of mythical monster, that he 'sensed' them and acted, crazy!" Gloin grumbled "Poor couple had a kid and everything, thankfully he was not there when it happened or the kook might have killed him too"

Gloin needed to stop reading his mind...

Was this someone who, like Thorin, could sense 'mystics' as they called themselves? But to kill someone off of a feeling, Yeah, Thranduil was a piece of goat feces at times and gave him the creeps, but to outright murder someone just for being off to you...to take the parents away from an innocent child, he would never do that to Legolas, as much of a smug brat he was turning out to be, or sweet little Tauriel, or helpful Arwen, it made the officers stomach twist to even think of it.

\---

"Are you feeling alright Thorin? I made your favorite but you have hardly touched it!" Bilbo pointed out, knowing that usually when he cooked the meal it was skeletonized in mere minutes, now only a few bites had been taken and the rest was being mildly shifted around the plate. 

"Yes, perfectly fine, just a lot on my mind, I'll tell you about it once Frodo is asleep" Thorin promised, he knew Frodo could not really understand them yet, but better safe than sorry and the cop did not feel comfortable discussing something like this in front of a baby.

Bilbo was concerned now, must be really bad news, did he hear something from Dis? Did something happen at work? Thorin was usually very forthcoming with his feelings with him, they both promised no more secrets between them, honesty from this point forward, so seeing Thorin hesitant...

\---

Frodo was put to bed, full and happy, smiling contently in his slumber, dreaming of things only known to the innocent. 

Thorin thankfully ate the rest of his dinner, not wanting to waste it despite his twisting gut, and found the food did settle it some and was thankful for it, he needed all the help he could get...

Both men sat on the sofa

The officer decided to just out and say it

"They found Vili's killer" 

Bilbo smiled softly "That's good, now he can't hurt anyone else...did you tell your sis-"

"He also was the one who killed your brother and sister-in-law, he apparently figured out they were werewolves and...you know" Thorin's gut twisted again as he saw a look of numb shock go across his boyfriends face, but Thorin knew he had to continue "He went straight from ...their house...to the street where Vili pulled him over...he's being sentenced next week, do you...want to be at the trial?" 

Bilbo's mouth was in a straight line as he nodded, eyes shining with tears he refused to let fall "I-I Will look him in the eyes and ask why...why take them from the world...two kind souls who never would have hurt anyone for anything" The smaller man's voice shook, not as much as he had feared it would, he refused to break down, he would turn these feelings into the drive to look his family's murder in the face and not flinch or blink...

Thorin wrapped his warm arms around the other "We will face this together"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE how some people make Thorin out to be this violent jerk 
> 
> He can be a rude ass at times but...he is not unreasonable in his actions or feelings
> 
> Not trusting Bilbo right away does not make him a poor leader, it makes him a good one, he has to think of the quest going forward (and god knows what Gandalf told him!) he might have thought Bilbo agreed from the get-go and chickened out last second only to change his mind AGAIN and race after them! That would not make him out to be a very trustworthy person to Thorin 
> 
> Thorin STILL leaped down to save him when he slipped off that ledge, his harsh words, well mean, ARE STILL VALID 
> 
> Bilbo HAS been pretty helpless, whining about his nose-rag and so on, he HAD been lost ever since he stepped out the door! Not packing properly and complaining about something that was his OWN fault 
> 
> and even the scene after the trolls "No thanks to your burglar..." He does not say this face-to-face to Bilbo, this looked more like him getting in a dig at GANDALF (who he most likely was still pretty pissed at ) 
> 
> And after the scene with the wargs, thorin ADMITS he was wrong 
> 
> He NEVER gets violent with Bilbo or anyone else (at the most shouting loudly to get what is the equivalent of a group of KINDERGARTNERS to be quiet) 
> 
> He had his cousin and several other dwarves basically spit in his face and on his hopes before arriving at Bag End, so that would make ANYONE cranky (since it WAS late at night and a bunch of screaming dwarves, again, not going to put anyone in a good mood)
> 
> Even his minor insult and circling Bilbo could be called justified (sizing him up and seeing his reactions ) to see how on-guard he was and if he would react violently himself to Thorin's jab ) 
> 
> And Bilbo was not exactly a pleasant customer himself, like I said, complaining, making a very insensitive comment about dwarves "not belonging anywhere" WHICH THORIN OVERHEARD (and most likely HURT emotionally ) (if someone said such a thing to me I would have bounced up and popped their smug mug ) 
> 
> And the scene with Thranduil, he merely INSULTS him, if Thorin was HALF as violently stupid as some people seem to think he is, he would have grabbed the nearest blunt object and went to town on the elf's smug face, elvish guards be damned!
> 
> but he DOES LISTEN for a while 
> 
> And Thranduil is NOT someone to trust at his word (remember the orc scene?) 
> 
> And already turned his back once and seeing him again, and offering help (obviously only so he can get something for HIMSELF, not to say sorry for abandoning them ) and it also sounds like he turned them away AGAIN after Erebor fell ("We came to you starving and seeking shelter!" ) so YEAH...Thorin not exactly begging for his help is justified.
> 
> All of us would have been feeling vengeful at that moment and might have even PRETENDED to go along with it and then stabbed the elf in the back once we had what we wanted, but THORIN is not like that, he is blunt and not about to give someone pretty, but false, words to get what he wants.
> 
> If Thranduil did think the quest would fail, he could have just let them go on, but HE is the one who got petty despite having nothing to lose but a shiny necklace and locked them all up to rub salt in Thorin's face over an insult (despite Thranduil using several himself about dwarves ) 
> 
> Thorin is a passionate person, not a mindless bloodthirsty barbarian!


	6. Chapter 6

"All rise for the honorable judge Grey"

Everyone did as told as Thorin fought back against glaring at the man who was obviously the killer, he was a ghostly pale man with scars all across his body, looking like they had been self-inflicted to form twisted tattoos of sorts.

Bilbo would have liked nothing more than to be able to transform and rip this thing to shreds, but it would have done no good, it would have just exposed him, and the one who defiled a loving family was going to be in prison the rest of his days anyway. 

Suddenly a deep, almost demonic, voice spoke up

"I smell...dog....one is here...that's what those two were...animals that needed to be put down" 

Bilbo clenched his fists 

Azog lunged backward and ducked under the guards who attempted to restrain him and went straight for Bilbo, arms outstretched with no doubt an intent to strangle him to death like he did the deceased couple or break his neck like Vili.

Fingers were mear inches from Bilbo's neck when the defiler was yanked off and the judge shouted orders which neither Bilbo nor Thorin heard.

"He's a werewolf!" Azog shouted gleefully as Bilbo tucked his head into Thorin's chest and shook.

"Silence!" Gandalf Grey shouted 

Thorin looked down to comfort his lover only to see a subtle smirk on his face, oh, that was what he was doing, playing up, Bilbo was not the type to cower into someone else, he was using his petite frame to an advantage, make sure no one even got one thought in about the werewolves comment, how could such a fragile flower ever be anything scary?

Bilbo could be devious when he felt like it and he had more than enough reason to be in this moment. 

And after that display, there was no way that monster was ever getting out of prison

After Azog was given a life sentence everyone started to head out

"Now they have justice and Frodo will be safe from him," Bilbo said, glad that no one would ever have the defiler darken their doorway ever again.

Thorin nods "And the same for Dis, the boys and Frodo are all safe, trying to justify his actions was laughable" 

"Especially since your brother-in-law was a normal human, he had no reason to harm him other than he happened to be in the way of his escape" Bilbo scowled and texted Elrond to tell him they were coming to pick up the toddler and the outcome of the trail.

Not that there was much doubt as to what that would be considering everything.

\--

"If your happy and you know it clap your hands" Arwen sang as she helped Frodo clap his chubby digits together as he squealed in delight at the game as Thorin and Bilbo watched, enjoying the cute scene too much to break it up and needing something to take their minds off of the trail.

"Ha-ha!!" Frodo babbled "Haaaahaaaap!" 

"Oh! I think he's trying to talk!" Arwen alerted the adults who quickly sat on the floor to try and help the little one along.

"Happy? Are you trying to say happy?" Thorin said softly "ha-pp-y" 

"Haaappy" Bilbo joined in 

Frodo grinned at the show he was getting and clapped his hands "haaa...haaaa...p..y..." 

Cheers all around which just made the boy clap more and repeat the word eager for more of the excitement.

Thorin scooped Frodo up and nuzzled the boy's nose with his "Wonder what you will say next?" 

"Awwoooooo!!!!" 

"That is...something alright..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short fanfic...was not sure how to end it...might make a sequel with more meat to it when Frodo is older and can transform


End file.
